Metal Gear: Black Ops
by Harry J.B
Summary: Operation:Zero was a simple Black Operations mission. But it turned out to be connected to something bigger, much bigger. Even bigger then the PATRIOT system. OCxOC VERY slight SnakexMeryl in flashbacks. I will try to keep everyone in character, ok?
1. The Legend

_**METAL GEAR: BLACK OPS**_

_**Act 1: New Light**_

_**Chapter 1: The Legend**_

_**--**_

It was a calm night in New York City. For once, the "City that never sleeps" was sleeping.

In the distance a figure disguised from the naked eye leaped from building to building, then landing on the one the figure seeked, invisible lips widened into a smile then, the person the figure belonged to appeared from the darkness. A white 20 year old male, brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

_Those things can kill you, you know. _A voice said, a female from a close distance, above the male. She piloted a helicopter talking to the mysterious male through a headset.

The man recieved her messages through his Codec, a small earpiece that directly simulated the small bones in his ear. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Diana." The man said.

_Bryan, I swear to god...--nevermind. You remember your mission, right?_

"Save ArmsTech employee, Arnik Henderson, secure the new Metal Gear prototype blueprints. I know." Bryan said as he crouched to examine the vent shaft on the roof of the building. "These secret underground bases are major pains to get in."

_Yeah...hey, Bryan. I wonder if we will get our own codenames after this mission? It'd be pretty cool, huh?_

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You're a real oddball, Diana." Bryan climbed in the vent. "Right, I'm going in." Bryan said before ending the call. Bryan climbed through the cold metal of the ventilation shaft. He started to hear voices and looked through a grate in the shaft. He saw two men talking.

"How are the preperations?" An old white haired man said.

"Almost done, sir. The prototype will be in production as soon as we reach the island. We will take off at 01:00 hours." A uniformed man said. They saluted each other and walked off in opposite directions.

"And the LIBERTY project?"

"Secure." The two men then saluted each other and walked off in opposite directions.

Bryan was shocked. "LIBERTY?!" He whispered. He climbed out of the vent and put his stealth camo back on, becoming invisible to the naked eye once more. He called Diana. "Diana! Remember the LIBERTY project?"

_The mission where Necro Blaze went missing?...what about it?_

"The project wasn't scrapped!"

_Wha--?_

Two men have just been talking about it. One of them looked like Ocelot...

_You mean...Liquid Ocelot? But that's impossible!...He's dead!_

"Or so you thought..." Said a voice from behind Bryan.

Bryan turned and his eyes widened in shock. Within seconds he was out cold.


	2. Betrayal

_**METAL GEAR: BLACK OPS**_

_**ARC I: A New Light…**_

_**CHAPTER II: Betrayal**_

_**--**_

"Mmn…what?" came the tired voice of Bryan, he got up, his vision cleared from the blur, his muscles ached, having rested for hours, his Codec beeped loudly, Bryan was surprised it, along with him, hadn't been taken care of.

"Diana...?"

_Oh, god! Bryan! You're OK?!_

"I am just as surprised as you are…"

_What happened?_

"I don't…" Bryan's eyes widened as he remembered everything, the mission, the LIBERTY project and… "Ocelot!"

_Oh! That's right, Ocelot captured you. How is he still alive?_

"Not sure, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Bryan got up and stretched, he looked at the door. "I'm in a high security cell; it's a Level 7 PAN lock."

_A Level 7 Personal Area Network security door?! Ocelot must think highly of you._

"Well, considering who my parents are, I'm not surprised."

_Johnny and Meryl…_

Bryan sighed deeply. "Yeah…heh…Bryan Silverburgh, the low rank BLACK-WOLF operative."

_You're not going to be low rank if we complete this mission, I'm sure of it. Now as wolves, it's our duty to hunt the foxes._

Bryan's eyebrows furrowed. "These assholes aren't worthy of the name FOXHOUND. Surokov certainly isn't any Big Boss."

_I agree, let's shut this place down, you have the PAN Jammer I gave you right?_

"Never leave home without it." Bryan said, grinning. He put his hands in his pockets, nothing was in them. "Ah, shit!"

_What?_

"They swiped my gear, damnit!" Bryan slammed his hands onto the door, it slid open. "O…kay…"

_What…what happened?_

"The door just opened, I don't have a PAN card."

_Strange…maybe the door is faulty?_

"Yeah…maybe…" Bryan turned his Codec off and walked out of the room and looked around, the rooms were empty and silent. "There are no guards…" Bryan whispered and he walked around he saw something odd; a room with no door, the PAN card reader slashed. Dead soldiers, with bloody cuts. Red stains covered the walls and slashes on the walls as well, a battle was fought here.

Cautiously, Bryan walked forward, he could hear painful, stomach twisting gurgling. Sweat dripping down his head, the awful smell of fresh blood filled his nose. Bryan saw it; shock was displayed on his face as he witnessed it. A Stealth camouflaged figure stabbed through a soldier with his unseen blade.

The figure let the soldier fall dead, then he entered the room beside him, slashing the panel so the door opened, the PAN reader malfunctioning. Bryan followed nervously.

Bryan looked as the figure stopped.

"You can see me…Wolf eyes…you're a BLACK-WOLF?" The figure said.

"You know what I am? Who are you?!"

The figure laughed, his stealth de-activated. Bryan looked shocked. A cybernetic exoskeleton suit, blue and red, its red 'eye' glowed. "I'm like you. An outcast, my name is not important."

"You can't be, you can't be Frank Jaeger."

The cyborg laughed. "You thought I was Gray Fox? Don't be so idiotic. Frank Jaeger is dead, he died on Shadow Moses everyone knows that. If you insist on names, then call me, Mr X."

Bryan stuttered. "M-Mr X…?"

"Yes, Mr X." Mr X said as he put his stealth back on. "Goodnight."

"What..?" Bryan looked behind him and saw Necro Blaze; a black man with short, white hair gelled upwards. "Oh, for fuck's sake…" He said as he was knocked out yet again.

_**--**_

_**So…what do you think, I had to rush this chapter, it would've been longer had I did it earlier, sorry.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
